The Ice Dragon and the Angel of Snow
by BluesyJazz777
Summary: Toushiro always wondered why it never snowed in Soul Society, but as a new Captain has been selected to lead squad 5, snow is finally seen, and Toushiro's feelings for this newcomer grow from somewhat freindly to intimate.yaoi
1. Never Rely on Rangiku

The Ice Dragon and the Angel of Snow

Prologue

Toushiro Hitsugaya always hated hot weather, and always wondered why it never snowed in Soul Society. Snow was his favorite weather condition, yet he could only experience it in the human world most of the time. Hyorinmaru, Toushiro's loyal and power zanpaktou, always made snow descend from the heavens when he was released, so he couldn't complain about snow too much. Still, he knew he couldn't just release Hyorinmaru whenever he felt like seeing snow...that would be absurd.

Yet that wasn't the only thing that would have been absurd at the moment. If Toushiro could wish for one thing, it would be to one day walk into his office without being buried in paper work that was left by his lazy vice captain, Matsumoto. And speak of the devil, just as Captain Hitsugaya made his way to his desk, he caught site of the women who was responsible for the mess, and she asleep on the couch...AGAIN!

"Matsumoto!" Toushiro yelled, nearly sending the poor women through the roof. "Why must you continue to..."

"Oh! Captain," Matsumoto interupted happily, smacking away the sake cups that were left on the coffee table in front of her. " I was waiting for you to finish your Morning Duties, so I just took a little nap. I was going to finish the paper work as soon as I woke up, honestly."

Toushiro gave her his famous scowl and walked over to his desk and took a seat. This was what he put with every morning, 24/7. He was amazed at the fact that he didn't kill himself over all the insanity that happened in his division. Soul Society was still on the look out for Aizen, and the Thirteen Court Guard Squads were getting ready for the war as best they could, even if they were missing three captains.

Matsumoto noticed her Captain in deep thought and could guess what he was thinking about. She may have goofed off at times, but she was still a vice captain, and a strong one at that. She took a glance at the clock in the front of the room and nearly fell out of the chair.

"Captain!" Matsumoto shouted, knocking the white-haired boy out of his scrutiny. "I forgot to tell you that there is an important Captains meeting at noon."

Toushiro frowned and let out a long sigh. He was not in the mood to hear the voice of that grumpy geezer, not to mention the arguing that the other captains. His eyes slowly looked at the clocked and bulged. It was 11:50, ten minutes to noon, and the council room was twenty minutes away, there was no way he would make the meeting in time. And there was no one to blame but...

"MATSUMOTO!!"


	2. The boy who was to be Captain

The Boy who was to be Captain...

Chapter 1

Captain Hitsugaya ran through the Seireitei with the dust at his heels. He hated it when people treated him like a child, and no doubt he wasn't going to make things better for himself by being late to a Captains Meeting. He finally reached the large white staircase, and with every step, he couldn't help but curse Matsumoto for her carelessness.

_Why me?_ Toushiro thought as he reach the top of the staircase and made a twenty leap onto the nest shortcut. _The old man is going to bite my head off for this!_

Captain Hitsugaya reached the door to the council room. He was ten minutes late and pissed off. This was definetly going to be remembered by the other captains. He slowly opened the sliding doors, expecting the worse from the others. He knew one thing though, if he was going to be chewed out, he would be sure to do the same to Rangiku later. Still, he had better things to worry about, like the excuse he was going to use to get out of this...tedious situation.

The captains were in their usual standing formation, all standing firm and straight, with the exception of the Division 8 Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku. He was always more relaxed and sometimes tended to slouch. Everyone had their eyes on him, even Byakuya Kuchiki, who tended to have his eyes closed. The room was quite cold for some reason, not that Toushiro had a problem with it.

However the site that caught the white-haired captain's attention the most was seeing Yoruichi Shihouin standing next to the Captain-Commander, or old man Yamamoto as Hitsugaya secretly called him. Yoruichi was smirking, or even smiling at Toushiro, amused at his lateness. Yet he could tell that wasn't all that she intrigued her.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Yamamoto boomed, causing Toushiro to lower his head. "Since when do you find it appropriate to be tardy to a meeting of your own rank?"

Toushiro lowered his head even more in defeat and embarrassment. He had nothing to say-what could he say? If he tried to explain his lateness the way it happened, it would make him look unprofessional.

"My apologies to you Captain-Commander, and my fellow captains," Toushiro said while looking at the floor, "...for making you wait. It won't happen again."

"I would hope not," Yamamoto said as Toushiro filled the gap between between Soifon and Ukitake. "Now, as you all know, our war with Aizen will be coming shortly, and we are struggling to gather more military force due to the fact that three of our captains have become renagades."

Hitsugaya knew this was true. He was their when that bastard Aizen turned on Soul Society and nearly killed Hinamori and himself. At the rate things were going, Soul Society would have to do a lot of work before the war in order to ensure that they would have a solid victory. He was even beginning to think that even Ichigo Kurasaki and his friends wouldn't be enough. What they needed were Captains who could fill in the three gaps and lead their divisions sucessfully. Still, the thought of the Gotei 13 finding three Captains in such a short amount of time was quickly expelled.

"Knowing this," Yamamoto continued, his fury eyebrows rising and revealing his baggy eyes. "We have chosen a captain to lead the 5th Division!"

Toushiro's neck cracked from the speed at which he raised it. A few of the other captains were surprised as well. If Captain-Commander Yamamoto was able to find some one to lead the 5th Division so quickly, then there was no doubt that they were powerful.

"This Shinigami has shown Captain-Commander Yamamoto his final release," Yoruichi said with a smirk. "...and has also been recommended to become a captain by six Captains of the Gotei 13. They are Captain Soifon, Captain Unohana, Captian Zaraki, Captain Kurotsuchi, Captian Ukitake, and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki."

Htsugaya couldn't believe what he had just heard. It was surprising enough that Soifon and Kenpachi Zaraki recommended this shinigami, but even Captain Kuckiki and Kurotsuchi. Toushiro had to admit that he was a bit exited to see who this person was, but he didn't show it ofcourse.

"This shinigami has served in the Special Forces and shown considerable talent and skill. I have also been training him along side Yoruichi Shihouin," Soifon said with a serious expression. "I believe he would make a suitible captain."

"This shinigami has aided the wounded in he 4th Division with my best medical specialists," Unohana added with a warm smile. "He shows skills in the healing arts that rival my vice-captain's."

"I've seen this guys combat style," Zaraki said. "...and he's among the most fierce and powerful fighters I've met."

"This shinigami has been a part of numerous missions that helped not only Soul Society, but the human world as well," Ukitake said. "This position would be perfect for him."

With every recommendation, Toushiro became more interested. It seemed that the Captains had a lot of respect for this individual.

"This boy's genius in the technology department has proved most fruitful for me and my experiments," Kurotsuchi chuckled. "He has worked with me and Nemu independently for a few times."

"With the addition of all the other recommendations," Byakuya said with closed eyes. "This shinigami has served in my Division and has shown his upmost respect for Soul Society and my orders...his recomendation is necessary."

Captian-Commander Yamamoto looked pleased with all the recommendations and slammed the end of his cane into the ground. The force of the action caused the entrance door to slide open, revealing a figure who stood between the frame.

"You may now enter...Kuraime Shihouin!" Yamamoto announced.

The figure stepped into the light to show his face. He looked 17 years of age and was slightly taller than Toushiro, but ofcourse, he must have been 50 times older 17. He had the same complextion as Yoruichi, but his skin was more like copper, and it blazed in the candle light. His white hair, which fell around his neck, had streaks of silver running down it, making it shined like a moon surrounded by glistening stars. The features of his face were soft and delicate, yet had a sharp edge. But what really caught Hitsugaya's attention were the boys sparkling violet eyes, which had almond shaped pupils, like a cat's.

His uniform was a bit...unique, to say the least. He wore the Special Forces uniform, which resembled a black, ninja outfit, except his face and head were visible. The upper half of his uniform was turned into a black vest that showed his lean arms. He wore his white, Captain's haori around his waist, making it looks like a white cape was attached to his lower back. His zanpaktou, which appeared to be a wakizashi blade, clung close to his hip. The new Captain of Division 5 slowly made his way down the aisle, passing each Captain.

Toushiro didn't know why, but time suddenly stopped in his mind, and his eyes connected with Kuraime's as he passed. The strangest part was that Toushiro saw some sort of surprise, or realization, in the new Captain's eyes as he looked at him, like a child that had just found a lost toy. The stare made the Hitsugaya's cheeks flush, he had no choice but to look away in order to get rid of the embarrasment, but the moment he did so, time returned to it's normal pacem and Kuraime stood in front of Yamamoto and Yoruichi in a bowing position.

"Good evening, General Yamamoto and big sister Yoruichi," Kuraime said. Toushire wanted to hit the floor in that instant. He had never heard of Yoruichi Shihouin having any siblings; it seemed that he was starting to find out a lot more things about certain people ever since the Aizen "problem" developed. "I am truly honored to be recieving this position."

Yoruichi smiled and patted her little brother's head, a motion Soifon had known too well.

"Always as formal as ever," Yoruichi sighed, looking at Soifon, who automatically smiled under her gaze. "You remind me of a buzzing bee I took under my wing long ago."

At that moment, Kuraime turned towards all the other Captains and straightened up. Just as he did so, he took another glance at Toushiro.

_Why does he keep staring at me? _The little Captain wondered. _I hope know one has noticed._

"Captains of the Gotei 13," Kuraime said aloud. "I, Kuraime Shihouin, and heir to the Noble Family Shihouin, vow to protect my Soul Society and my Division with my life. I will become sharper, faster, and stronger with every battle; I will put my life on the line for the people and their dreams; I will be Soul Society's sword...and it's shield."

To Toushiro surprise, the new captain walked over to him, grabbed both his hands, and gave a slight bow. Toushiro couldn't help it,,,his cheeks turned as red as a cherry, and everyone could notice.

"Thank for allowing me to stay by your side for a couple of days," Kuraime said ever so politely. "...It really means a lot to me."

"W-What?" Toushiro asked, completely confused at what just occured.

"I told Kuraime...ahem, Captain Shihouin, that you would allow him to stay obsreve your division, allowing him to have a better understanding of the Gotei 13," Yamamoto said. " you both are around the same age, so I thought it would be better this way,"

Captain Hitsugaya scowled. He wasn't an idiot; he knew Kuraime must have been around the Gotei 13 enough for him to be recommended by six Captains. The old man was just doing this as punishment for his lateness. He could've sworn he saw Yamamoto smirk for a split second after seeing Toushiro's reaction.

"I hpoe this won't be a problem," Yamamoto said gravely as his fury eyebrows knitted together. " ...Kuraime Shihouin will stay with Toushiro Hitsugaya for one week before going to his own division. Captain Hitsugaya, I'm sure you wouldn't mind taking on Division Five's paper work for that week."

Toushiro wanted to lash out at the man, but resisted the urge to do so, after all, he had more self control then that. "It won't be a problem."

Toushiro gave Kuraime a final glance, and the other boy returned it with a warm smile.

_This will be an interesting week._ Toushiro thought as the Captains walked off, leaving him with Kuraime.


	3. The Week of Snow and Ice

The Week of Snow and Ice

Chapter 3

It was the first day of the week that Kuraime would be staying with Toushiro in oder to get a better observation of how a division runs. Even when he knew this, he wanted to take a nap. Yesterday was the day Kuraime was introduced as the new Captain of the 5th Division, and it was also the day the old man worked him like a dog. Not only was Hitsugaya buried to his neck in paper work, he also had to go to the Shinigami Academy and help instruct students, make documents for all the new shinigami, and do a night watch with Renji Abarai, Captian Soifon, and Nanao. Now, he had just awoken, and was on his way to finish the paper work that had gone down from his neck to his hips. He finally reached his office and opened the door; it was then that he thought he was dreaming.

The paper work that was on his desk had gone down considerably, and there was even a nice, cup of hot tea waitng for him near the short stack of papers. His sea-green eyes glanced in the corner of the room, where he saw Rangiku...working! Her ink brush was in her hand and she was filing papers like an android. The young Captain was truly dumbfounded, a feeling he thought he'd never have.

"R-Rangiku?" Hitsugaya asked, walking over to her. "I must be dreaming if you're doing your work."

Matsumoto looked up at her Captain with a smile. "Yup! I actually thought it'd be a good day to start some work, and besides, Captain Shihouin told me that I should help you since you were up so late with your duties."

"Captain Shihouin?" Toushiro asked with a raised brow. "Where is he now?"

"Ummmm...I think he's in the 10th Division's Kitchen," Rangiku said. "He planned on..."

At that moment, Rangiku's head whirled around towards the window, and a sparkle went off in her eyes. Toushiro recognized that look; he saw the same look in her eyes when she purchased the new sake that was said to make all your troubles go away. The sake actually worked for her, but it made Toushiro's problems worse, for she was making a racket the entire night.

"Captain!" Rangiku screamed with joy, grabbing poor Toushiro's head and ramming it right into her large breasts in a tight hug. As he tried to turn his head to the window from his akward position, his eyes widened as well. Small, white orbs were descending from the grey clouds above the Seireitei and all of Soul Society. The crystaline snowflakes seemed to make the Seireitei look even more pure than what it already was. After Toushiro pulled himself away from Matsumoto, he open the window and was hit with a comforting, freezing sensation that washed over his skin and whisked through his hair. This feeling he was getting, it was so relaxing, and it some how reminded him of Kuraime Shihouin.

"The snow, in a deep sleep it lies, covering the earth with white ranquility,and surrounding me in a blanket of Purity. Yet the life on this planet that comes before it dies."

Both Toushiro and Rangiku turned towards the voice, amazed at how well the words flowed together. Kuraime was seen in the door frame, a tray of tea and rice cakes in his hands. Also on the tray was a piece of watermelon; it existence seemed to catch his attention imediately. He wondered how Captain Shihouin knew he liked watermelons. Rangiku's eyes gave off a small as she stared at the new Captain of Division 5. He was really handsome; his white hair gave off a healthy glow similiar to a moon surrounded by stars, and his caramel skin looked smoothed and creamy, going well with his purple cat eyes. The way his modified uniform showed lean arms would make any women fall to his feet.

"That was...quite good," Toushiro said. He couldn't believe he was giving a compliment so easily, he even saw Rangiku flinch at his action. "Did you make that?"

"Yes," Kuraime said as he placed the snacks on the coffee table. He let out a long sigh and gracefully walked to the window. "The cold, which makes my breathe like frost.Never ceases to chill my frigid fingers. And in the empty sky it forever lingers. For its mercy and pity have been lost."

Rangiku smiled; it seemed that the new Captain was quite the poet. Toushiro didn't smile, it wasn't his style, but he did like the poem. He had a liking to anything that dealt with the winter, and you could probably guess why. Still, he wondered why it would snow of all times, not he had a problem with it. Rangiku slowly found herself inching towards the doorway, wanting to leave the two Captains alone. Besides, she her Women's Society meeting.

"Oh, Captain Hitsugaya," Kuraime said as he picked up the watermelon and placed it in Toushiro's hands. Toushirro was about to protest, he wasn't a little boy anymore, but he didn't want to be rude to a newcomer. "I was growing them when Hinamori-chan told me how much you love them."

"Oh really," Toushiro scowled as he looked at the fruit, thinking of his childhood friend. "Well, thank you for thinking of me Captain Shihouin. Now, if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to attend to..."

"Oh, I already finished the paperwork for Division 5 and more than half the work for your Division," Kuraime said, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, and please, call me Kuraime, Captain Shihouin is too formal."

That was one thing Kuraime picked up from his sister- the dislike of honorable formalities.

"Okay, Kuraime," Toushiro said, a bit surprised at what the Captain had done. "Thank you very much, but you didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. You worked hard last night, and I think Captain-Commander Yamamoto was too harsh."

Toushiro couldn't disagree with him on that one; it seemed that he was starting to like this new Captain even more. Kuraime walked closer to him, causing Toushiro to blush a bit. Kuraime was only about two inches taller than the young prodigy, and he looked like an angel.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Kuraime said as he grabbed Toushiro's hands. "Will you make hot love to me?"

Toushiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. His eyes wanted to pop out of their sockets at the words he just heard. His face started to turn beat red as his mouth got drier.

"Captain?" Kuraime asked.

"Y-Yes."

"I said...will you go to the hotsprings with me?" Kuraime clarified.

Toushiro was now completely embarressed at the thoughts that were running throung his mind. He couldn't belive how stupid he must've just looked. He let out a sigh and stared into Kuraime's eyes.

"I-I...I don't think I could," Toushiro began to protest. He didn't really have a love for hotsprings, and he preferred to bathe alone. He was also very shy about certain parts of his body. He wasn't thinking that his size was small, in fact, Toushiro believed he was moderately large. "I don't really like hot springs."

"Please?" Kuraime asked. "Your the only one I feel comfortable around now that I'm a Captain."

Toushiro heart jumped a at the sentance. Did Kuraime like him that much? Wait, why should he care how much this new Captain likes him. Still, the afct that Kuraime appeared to have feelings for him made the red in his face brighten. Also, the way the other boy was looking at him made it hard to say no.

"Fine...I'll go." Toushiro said, defeated. 


	4. Ice Cubes in the Hot Spring

Ice Cubes in the Hot Spring

Chapter 4

The snow flakes continued to fall from the sky, as if they were a gift from the heavens. Well, the word "cosmos" would be a better way to say it, seeing that Soul Society was heaven. Still, there was something about these snowflakes that seemed different the World of the Living's. They were...raining stars. Every time one touched the ground, it purified the soil, the trees, and even the buildings. The Seireitei never really experienced these types of conditions, and it surprised a lot of the Shinigami to say the least. Most of them were wearing extra layers underneath their uniforms, and some were even wearing hats and gloves.

Well, when you've mastered a zanpaktou like Hyorinmaru, the cold doesn't really effect you much. Hyorinmaru was very specific in who he chose as his wielder and Riencarnation. Toushiro was full of immense spiritual power, and was considered a perfect choice for the Ice Dragon.

Speaking of ice and dragons, one particular ice user was on his way to the training grounds of the Special Forces. Toushiro never really took this route, afterall, he had no business with the Special Forces. Sure, the Gotei 13 were all fighting for Soul Society, but not all the divisions were exactly friendly. The 10th Division were definitely not enemies to Soifon's 2nd Division, or the Special Forces, they just never interacted. Kuraime told him the other day that he wanted to go to the hot springs, yet Toushiro was still a bit unsure about the idea. He had only been to the springs once, and that was with Matsumoto. Just mixing her name with the words "hot spring" was a mouthful; one could probably guess what had happened.

Still, he continued to walk towards the entrance to the training fields. The snowy area really did make him look like a true dragon, especially with his white, spiky hair, and the emerald eyes that were so full of will power. With every step he took, Kuraime's face appeared in his mind. He couldn't understand why he was thinking about him so much; it was probably because he was going to meet him in a few minutes to go to the springs.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" A familiar voice called from behind. Toushiro turned around and was met with flaming red hair and unique, black tattoos.

"Abarai?" Toushiro questioned as the red head caught up. Renji Abaria was one of the few Shinigami that had frequently been traveling with Toushiro to the World of the Living. The young Captain had some respect for him as a fighter, for he was very determined and persistent in battle. "Why are you here?"

"I was about to ask the same question," Renji said, panting from the long run he had just finished. "I'm here to give Captain Kuchiki an important message, what about you?"

"Don't worry about why I'm here," Toudhiro said, wanting to ask the questions himself. "Why is Captain Kuchiki at the training fields?"

"He's helping the new captain of Division 5 train with Captain Soifon," Renji answered, fixing the scarf around his neck. "Captian Shihouin is said to be a genius who could even surpass Yoruichi if he keeps training. I was just talking to Rukia about it this morning. He's pretty popular around Soul Society, since he's a noble and Yoruichi's younger brother I guess."

At this point, Renji and Toushiro were side by side, and getting closer to their destination. Toushiro saw Renji's lips flapping, but he wasn't getting any audio. The only thing he could focus on was Kuraime's face...and body.

_I can't believe I'm actually thinking about him like that! _Toushiro thought in frustration. _It's completely childish! Well, he does have a nice figure, and he's as pretty as Yoruichi...or maybe even prettier._

Toushiro could feel himself getting hot, and in more than one place. Renji gave the young captain a curious look; he had never seen him act so flushed before. He always knew the captain of the 10th division to be a no nonsense, all work and no play type of person. However, before he could continue to ponder on the thought, an amazing rupture pulsated through the earth as a blast of kidou sky-rocketed into the sky.

Toushiro and Renji were already at the entrance to the training grounds, and both were wide-eyed. Kuraime was in the center of the training field, craters and smashed boulders were all around him. Blood was running down from the corner of his mouth and his clothes were ripped and cut. Unlike when Toushiro first saw him, Kuraime now had his short white hair tied with a blue hair-tie. Byakuya was standing 40 yards in front of him, and Soi Fon was to his left. As the cloth on Kuraime's chest tore, Soi Fon's mark of the Homonkou appeared.

"Scatter." Byakuya announced as his zanpaktou seperated into thousands of cherry blossoms, all making their way to Kuraime. Just as the blades collided into their target, the new Captain performed a backflip into the air, skillfully evading the attack. Before he could plan his next move, Soi Fon flashed behind him, aiming at his back with her golden stinger. She struck him, and blood flew through the air, but as Kuraime fell, his body became two ribbons.

"What?" Soi Fon yelled as the real Kuraime appeared behind her.

"Destructive Spell #4: White Lightning!" Kuraime yelled. He shot his arm forward, forcing a surge of Kido out his fore-finger and directly towards a surprised Soifon. Soifon was a skilled Captain, but in sll her years, she has never let an enemy view her back. She didn't want to look bad in front of Yoruichi, so she decided to steo it up a level. All it took was a quick shunpou technique to dodge the spell, and with a second shunpou, she cleared the way for Byakuya's Zenbansakura. Before Kuraime could plan a quick move, the petal blades lashed at his skin.

Byakuya remained stoic, even after sensing his victory. As if having some type of realization, he quickly flash stepped just in time to evade a menacing kick from Captain Shihouin. As Kuraime's foot collided into the dirt where Byakuya once stood, a shock wave flowed swiflty through the earth. The attack almost caused Toushiro and Renji to lose their footing. When everyone set theirs eyes on Kuraime again, he was standing a a massive crater.

"A-Amazing," Renji said wiith a gaping mouth. "I've never seen anyone stand up to two Captains before."

Kuraime's ears perked up and he faced Renji. "Don't give me too much credit, Renji-san. Afterall, your Captain isn't even using a fraction of his strength. Not to mention that Captain Soifon could've moved much faster than what she wanted."

"Your training is complete for today, Kuraime," said Soifon as she returned her blade to it's normal form. "You have no obligations with the special forces for the evening, so go finish your errands."

"Yes, thank you for the pardon, Aunt Soifon."

"Kuraime," Byakuya said cooly, starting to walk towards his vice captain. "Work on your shunpou more consistently, and next week will be a zanpaktou session...do not be late."

"I understand, Uncle Byakuya, I will be punctual."

Renji gave Toushiro a final bow before running to his Captain. Toushiro on the other hand, failed to notice this, since he was lost in thought about Kuraime. He had no idea the young Captain had close ties to two of the most powerful Captains in the Gotei 13. He himself was not so close in ties with the noble families, but he did grow up in the best part of Runkogai. It was then that he remembered meeting Kuraime from somewhere, but that "somewhere" was yet to be found.

Emerald eyes looked for Kuraime, trying to find where he had gone. The new Captain was no where to be seen, but Toushiro did feel something warm and fuzzy rubbing against his ankle. The sensation was quite enjoyable to say the least, like a massage was being given. He began to imagine Kuraime doing the action, but quickly dismissed the obscene thought. He looked down and saw a white ball of fur nudging him...it was a cat. It seemed that Soul Society was getting their fair share of dead animals lately. He bent down and picked the animal up, guessing that Kuraime would show up soon. However, before he could even feel it's fur, it ran up his hands and jumped in his arms.

_I never cared much for cats._

Within seconds, a blinding flash of light surfaced fron the feline's body, brightening Toushiro's eyes. He never heard of the animals of Soul Society having the ability to teleport or use Kido. The Captain of Division seven crossed his mind then, he was a giant fox after all. A large force suddenly fell on the ice Captains arm, almost dropping whatever was in his arms. When the light dimmed, he was met with sparkling blue eyes and silver eyebrows.

"BOO!" yelled Kuraime, his arms wrapped around Toushiro's neck as the othe boy held him...bridal style. Of course, Toushiro was not one that surprised easily, but right after his face became beat red, a yelp filled the air.

The steam from the springs was invigorating. The smell of fresh oils floated through the air, making evering it couild reach smell of lavender. The slightest breath cleansed the soul, and the air would soften the skin to a wonderful extent. One could say that you didn't even need to step in the spring to feel relaxed.

Toushiro and Kuraime stood silently in front of one spring, which was reserved just for them, thanks to Kuraime and his resources. Toushiro tried to feel as comfirtable as possible, trying not to seem reckless. This was his first time going into a spring, not counting his crazy vice captain, who he would rather not think about at the moment. For one, he wasn't a people person, and he never liked anything that had the word "hot" in it. He never went to any of the invitations he got to attend "Hot Spring Get Togethers" with the other male shinigami, so he had no experience with this situation at the moment.

_Why are you acting like this, Toushiro,_ he thought to himself. _It's not like this is a date or anything, we're just here to enjoy the water._

Toushiro looked over at Kuraime, trying to see what he was doing at the moment, but Kuraime didn't notice his stare, for he was in the proccess of stripping off his robes. Toushiro was turning red every second. What made it worse was that Kuraime moved slowly, allowing the ice dragon to take in the moment. The other boy's nicely toned chest was showing, not to mention his tight stomach. His caramel skin was indeed even more beautiful than Yoruichi's, and it matched so perfectly with his silver-white hair. Toushiro was frozen, and continued to watch as Kuraime removed his pants and underwear, making him stark naked and more lovely than anything Toushiro had ever seen. He never felt this way when he bathed with Momo in his youth. Maybe it was because Kuraime had something exotic about his appearance.

At any rate, Toushiro kept staring, eying Kuraime's toned legs and thighs.

_Nice ass. _He thought before mentally scolding himself for the dirty thought. When he realized how out of place he must've looked he noticed Kuraime standing inches away, turning his entire body to mush.

"Are you okay Captain Hitsugaya?" Kuraime asked, placing his handd on the other boy's forehead. Toushiro could feel a certain area between his legs getting bigger. Kuraime was awfully close to him, but the other boy didn't seem to notice the Dragon's nervousness. "Your face is red and you have a nose-bleed...are you feeling well?"

"I-I'm fine," he responed quickly, wiping his nose free of the blood, begining to shyly remove his own clothes. Before he could respond further, he found himself in the same state as Kuraime. He must've unfastened his clothes too quickly in his scrutiny, and was now paying the consequences for it. Kuraime's cheeks flushed with a hint of red as he looked at Toushiro. When it came to working out, the 10th Division Captain was no stranger; his body was in just as good shape as Kuraime's or maybe better.

"You have a wonderful body, Toushiro," Kuraime said, causing the other Captain to fight another nose-bleed. 'Why are you so shy when it comes to hot springs?"

"I'm not shy," Toushiro protested. "I just feel a certain way when I'm around you..."

"Huh?"

Both boys were in the water by now, facing eachother. Emerald eyes faced Cerulean ones, both were soft, yet held a sharp edge. Toushiro couldn't believe he had just said that, it felt so childish! Still it was too late now.

"What I mean is, I feel like this isn't the first time I've met you, Captain--"

"Please, just call me, Kuraime," The new Captain insisted. "...And maybe it isn't the first time we've met..."

"What do you mean?" Toushiro asked. He was getting a bit more interested now that Kuraime seemed to understand how he felt. Kuraime had moved a lot closer since the last words were spoken. In fact, he grabbed Toushiro around the waist and pulled him forward into a kiss.

Kuraime's lips were soft and his touch was gentle. Toushiro slowly found himself wrapping his own hands around Kuraime's lower back. Kuraime opened his mouth, giving Toushiro the entrance he needed to slide his sweet tongue into his mouth. The feelings that were being exchanged were unexplainable to both Captains. Kuraime's own tongue wrestled with Toushiro's as their members brushed past eachother, making them both moan before pulling away from eachother. They were panting for air and sweating; the actions most likely raised their body heat. Even though their lips were apart, their hands remained in place, and their eyes were inches away. Toushiro never felt this way before, he had never been kissed that way before, hell, he never even had a first kiss. But Kuraime moved and rubbed like a pro, then again, he was the younger brother of Yoruichi Shihouin. He found his fingers slowly rubbing Kuraime's lower back as he stared into his lovely orbs.

"I want to tell you where we first met," Kuraime started, running a caramel hand through Toushiro's hair. Despite it's spiky exterior, the young captain's hair was quite soft. "...But I don't want to do it here, while we're hot...naked...and...wet."

Kuraime couldn't help but turn just as red as Toushiro on that last line, Yoruichi taught him that one whenever he was in a hot spring situation. Toushitro's breathes swept over Kuraime's lips as he pulled him in for another kiss, this one more passionate than the first. Toushiro dominated the kiss, however, and was feeling the walls of Kuraime's mouth with his tongue. Kuraime was more than willing to let him take control, enjoying the feeling of their lips mashing and Toushiro's light touch carrassing his waist. The Captain of the 10th Division wanted to feel Kuraime even more, he wanted to have his entire body to himself. Before things could get further, Toushiro slowly pulled away, trying to control himself. He continued to be captivated by the eyes he thought were so amazing.

"I...want to see you tomorrow night," Kuraime panted softly as he continued to rub Toushiro's hair. "Can you come to mu place at sunset tomorrow, Captain Hitsugaya? I'll have dinner and a couple of other things you might like...than we could talk more."

There was no hesitation, no pause like the one he has when asked to the hot spring. He wanted to see Kuraime again, and find out how he truly knew him.

"I'll be there, and please, call me Toushiro."

//Please leave me a review, they help me continue and finish the next chapters much faster. Also, if you enjoy the story, please leave me requests or pairings you would like me to do in the future!//


	5. Sex Advice from the Pros

Chapter 5

_Sexual Advice From the Pros_

It wasn't the best morning for Toushiro, thanks to his work load and distracting thoughts. Kuraime obviously knew something that he didn't, but that "something" would remain in shadow until he met back up with the new captain later on in the evening. He stamped document after document, until he could've sworn he was seeing the same sheets over again. The sun's rays had kept his office bright for the most part. After looking at the cieling for God knows how long, he walked over to the window and let the light reflect of his handsome tan skin.

He had to face it; he wasn't worried about paper work as usual, he was worried about what to do when he finally reached Kuraime's house. He never had a relationship before, so when it came to sex and love, his ignorance was great.

The door to the 10th Division office opened, allowing Matsumoto to lazily walk in and plop on the couch. Toushiro gave her a scowl, thinking how insolent it was for her to come in and not expect to do a thing but sleep. Then again, Rangiku was incredibly sexy. She must've had some relationships in Soul Society.

_It's worth a shot._

"Matsumoto," Toushiro got her attention. " I'm sure you've gone on dates before. What have guys given you."

Toushiro didn't get an answer right away. Rangiku pondered the question and looked at the roof...then it clicked. Her eyes brightened and she gave her Captain a big grin. In an instant, she was hugging his face against her lovely breasts.

"Has my Captain finally found his true love?" she said a a shrill of joy. "This is great! I'll give you all the pointers you need! I'm soooo happy for you, Captain! Tell, who are they?"

Toushiro pryed himself from her breasts. "That's none of your business, Matsumoto!"

"That's too bad," Rangiku pouted. " I know pretty much every thing about everyone in the Seireitei, but since your not willing to tell me..."

If what Rangiku said was true, then he could get the best gifts for Kuraime. Not to mention a satisfying treatment from the noble.

"It's Captain Shihouin," Toushiro said shyly

Matsumoto face brightened even more and she jumped in the air. "Really!?! I can't believe what good taste my Captain has! Captain Shihouin is such a heart-throb! He's perfect for you!"

"Can you stop squealing and get back to business?" Toushiro yelled.

"Okay, okay," Rangiku said, trying to calm his fuming head. "You're such a kill-joy, Captain. Well, what do you want to know?"

Toushiro had to ask the right questions in order to get the best answers. This was something he knew when it came to getting info from women.

"Well, what's his favortie food?" Toushiro asked.

"He likes rice cakes and fried Calamarie, but his most favorite snack is boiled eggs." Rangiku replied.

"What are his best hobbies?"

"Captain Shihouin loves reading Manga outside, and gardening! He's a very accomplished hand-to-hand fighter, and in the zanpaktou. He loves cold weather and hotsprings. Oh, his bathroom time is always at 1:00pm and..."

"How the hell do you know all this?" Toushiro asked, feeling a bit creeped out.

"Every Captain in the Gotei 13 has a fanclub, even you, Captain." Rangiku said proudly.

"So you know my bathroom time?"

"Yup, I even know you prefer boxers over briefs."

Rangiku blinked and lost sight of her Captain...he had used his shunpou to speed his way out.

Toushiro was outside standing in the snow in the middle of the Seireitei. It took him 20 shunpous to get this far and away from his office. As he walked on furtherm the snow began to fall from the sky once again. He was beginning to think it was the only thing that was cheering him since the past few days. It was when he passed the 8th Division Facilities that he saw Captain Kyoraku laying on the ground with a bottle of sake in his hand. The man was by himself and enjoying it, even thought the pretty Nanao wasn't by his side.

_Kyoraku knows a lot about sex. Maybe I should ask him._

Toushiro strolled over towards the the Captain of 8th Division. The other man noticed and gave the boy a warm smile.

"Ah, Captain Hitsugaya," Kyoraku began. "How's it going?"

"I fine," Toushiro replied. "I just have some questions to ask you about...in-ter-course."

Shinsui rose an eyebrow; he didn't understand what the younger boy meant. "Huh?"

"I want to know about sex," Hitsugaya said quickly.

However, Kyoraku was able to catch the remark. After a few moments of akward silence, the flower god started to chuckle softly.

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier? What do you want to know?"

Toushiro had to think about that. He didn't know where to begin with the questions, or whether he should even ask them. Well, Kuraime was only a few hours away, so he was willing to except ant help at this point.

"How do you get the other person to submit to you?"

Toushiro mentally slapped himself for asking such a question. Still, he couldn't help himself; just thinking about Kuraime made his mouth water. The new Captain was kind, smart, beautiful, and strong. Kyoraku wrapped his fingers around his chin; he never expected the Ice Dragon to ask such questions, then again, the boy might be going through the puberty stage.

"Well, firstm I suggest you start with small things, such as gentle kisses to the lips, neck, shoulders, and chest. Rubbing is also a good skill, everyone loves a gentle rub-down of the back and hips. Then, there's always that special spot."

"What special spot?" Toushiro asked.

"It's the spot that will have them melt like butter. However, it's up to you to find out where that spot is on there body."

Toushiro thought about that for a moment; it did make sense. HE got all the info he needed, so he found no reason to stay here any longer.

"Thank you, Captain Kyoraku." Toushiro said, slowly walking away from the man.

"No problem, kid," Shunsui replied.

"The name is Captain..."

"Say hi to Kuraime-kun for me."

Toushiro fell over.


End file.
